


cuida

by punchline (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/punchline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung wants to give Jihoon the world. </p>
<p>(a oneshot revolving around the dynamics of soonhoon's relationship; inspired by the song Cuida by Sugarfree)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuida

**Author's Note:**

> \- I do not own the band Seventeen nor do I own any of the members.  
> \- This is a work of fiction that should not be taken seriously. I trust that we Carats know the difference between what is real from what is fake.  
> \- The song that inspired this fic is called Cuida by the Filipino band Sugarfree. Since the original lyrics are in Tagalog, I translated them to English myself (but translations are never as beautiful as the original). I included the original Tagalog lyrics for Filipino carats who think they can translate better than me.

**1\. comfort**

(Kung ako lang ang masusunod

Aakuhin ko ang 'yong pagod

'Di ka na muling luluha pa

Lahat ng 'yong dinadala akin na)

 

If things were to go my way,

I would take your fatigue.

You wouldn’t have to cry anymore,

Because all your hardships would be with me.

 

Soonyoung has come to believe that Jihoon locking himself in his studio disturbs him more than it disturbs Jihoon.

Making his way down the silent corridors of the building at two in the morning, he hears the sounds of muffled crying continuously get louder and louder as he nears the end of the hallway. It doesn’t take him a fraction of a second to realize that the crying belonged to Lee Jihoon, Seventeen’s producer. His steps are subconsciously getting quicker and longer until he was essentially power walking to the closed entrance of his company’s studio. He knocks on the door. And moments later, he hears choked sobs of words come though the wood, “Come in Soonyoung.”

The room was dark when Soonyoung enters, but not dark enough for him to be blind as to what was going on. The entire area was a mess of water bottles and coffee cans, with a makeshift bed made on the sofa with music sheets and other paperwork laid down in messy stacks. It appeared to have not been used for a long time. Muffled tunes were playing through the monitors in the room, on a volume low enough for the sounds to become barely noticeable hums. On the upper left side of the computer screen, the only source of light, the time was displayed clearly, _3:19 AM_.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung’s heart cracks a bit at the sight of his friend in front of him, in his swivel chair. Jihoon’s eyes were puffy and his nose was red, and his chest heaved with every attempt to choke down a sob. They’ve come to a point in their friendship where there was no more shame in crying in front of the other, especially when they were stressed out. Both being unit leaders, carrying twelve boys on their shoulders, brought its own hardships.

(If it were up to Soonyoung, he’d carry all of Jihoon's burdens, on top of his own, just so he could rest.)

“Jihoonie,” Making his way towards the producer, Soonyoung kneels down in front of the sitting figure, hands firmly cupping Jihoon’s cheeks as he’s wiping away his friend’s tears with his thumb.

Jihoon unballs his fists and brings his hands up to grip the hands on his cheeks, “Soonyoung.” He sighs, the breath coming out of him choked.

“Ji, what’s wrong?” Soonyoung whispers, inaudible to everyone but him. Now, he’s gently pushing the papers on the sofa aside to make space for him and the producer. He pats the spot next to him, silently asking his best friend to sit, expecting a fight. The dancer is surprised when Jihoon heeds his request, sighing as he leans into the older.

“Ji, what’s wrong.” He asks again, louder for both of them to hear. Jihoon’s heard those words many times, from his teammates and his co-producers, whenever he’d been acting a little extra moody or whenever he’d been spending a little extra time in the studio. But there’s always something about how Soonyoung says it that makes his ears feel tickled. There was always something about Soonyoung that made Jihoon feel different.

“Soonyoung I’m just tired. This demo is kind of shit. And the lyrics sound generic. And the responsibility I have is becoming too much.” The producer never shared this much whenever someone would ask him if there was a problem. He’d respond in clipped _I’m fine_ ’s and gruff _nothing_ ’s. But when it came to Soonyoung, sharing wasn’t so much of a struggle.

Scooting away from his friend to face him properly, Soonyoung engulfed the other in a tight embrace. The kind of embrace that made up for the lack of words in his consolation. He wrapped his arms around the younger and nuzzled his face in Jihoon’s neck in his own, unique way of saying-

_Jihoon, you’ll be alright, because I’m here._

_And you can go to sleep, because I’ll make sure nothing will harm you._

_And when you’re working, or when you’re tired, I promise I’ll be there with you._

_And I’ll take one burden off your shoulders to carry as my own until you feel light._

(In moments like this, Jihoon suddenly doesn’t mind the skinship, and his pride rests, along with his heart, when he’s in Soonyoung’s embrace. He wraps his arms around the elder’s neck in reciprocation, and he swears he feels the burden on his shoulders become a little bit lighter.

And he knows it’s because of Soonyoung.)

 

**2\. relief**

 

(Kung hawak ko lang ang panahon

Wala nang kahapon at bukas, meron lang ngayon

Nais kong maging saysay ng aking buhay

Ay bigyan ang iyo ng kulay)

 

If only I held time

There would be no yesterday and tomorrow, only today, right now

I want the purpose of my life to be

To bring color into yours.

 

“Jihoon, look at this” Soonyoung said. It was one of those mornings wherein Jihoon would take an all-nighter fixing a track, with the permission of the band and the company. And despite the composer’s requests to go alone, Soonyoung ended up with him, lying upside down on his sofa, playing with whatever was near enough for his arms to reach.

“Ji, look.”

Humming in acknowledgement while fiddling with the settings of the complex editing software, Jihoon removed his headphones and swiveled to face the elder. It was a cute sight, the older one of them looking like a child lying upside down on a cushion, holding up a stretched hair elastic in the shape of a star.

“It’s me. Naega Hoshi.”

Jihoon laughed a bit at the childishness of his best friend, throwing another hair elastic his way, chuckling an affectionate, “idiot” at the older.

Soonyoung didn’t mind when the elastic snapped his cheek a little, because he knew that if it were Seokmin or Seungkwan in the recording studio distracting Jihoon, they’d have a much heavier object thrown at their face.

Maybe Soonyoung wouldn’t mind either if something heavier were thrown at him by the aggressively small producer. Because for a mere number of seconds, he’d see Jihoon smile. And that’s all Soonyoung really wants from the younger- to see him happy, even if only for a little bit.

Soonyoung wanted to take every image of Jihoon smiling in his memory and store it in a box for him to open and go through whenever he’d be sad. He wanted to make a song out of all of the younger’s laughs and make it his alarm in the morning so he could wake up happy. But since he couldn’t do that, he made due with memories, and he replayed them in his head with such great detail it felt as though he were witnessing it in real time.

(Jihoon doesn’t mind when Soonyoung makes gimmicks during work. Because in his own stress-filled life of responsibilities and deadlines, Soonyoung was his own personal comic relief. So whenever the elder would make a joke in the studio, he’d smile, chuckle a little, and fake annoyance to keep himself from getting distracted. Jihoon doesn’t mind when Soonyoung makes gimmicks during work. He actually likes it a lot.)

 

**3\. selflessness**

 

(Kung akin lang ang mundo

Ibibigay ko siya sa iyo)

 

If only the world were mine,

I would give it to you.

         

“You didn’t need to pay for lunch.” Jihoon comments as the two are walking back to the dorms. Promotions are over, and as upset the two were that they’d no longer feel the rush of performing, or the heart-warming feeling of interacting with fans, there was a sense of relief in the air, that patted them on the back and whispered in their ears, _You’ve done well. You deserve to rest._ Walking down the sidewalks to their dorms really slowly, Soonyoung willed his hand to find the others, take it in his own, and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“I really wanted to though, Ji.” Soonyoung smiles at the younger.

“Thank you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon looks up at the elder, seeing the way his eyes were reduced to slants whenever he smiled. He felt his heart flutter a bit in that moment, as he tried to bite back his own smile and failed.

They looked like two fools, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling at each other like there was no one else around on the street. And they were a little like fools. Soonyoung, a fool by default. And Jihoon, a fool who was a fool only with Soonyoung.

“You don’t need to thank me, Jihoonie. It’s my pleasure.”

Kwon Soonyoung, charismatic choreographer, was going to give Lee Jihoon, aggressive producer, the world. And it didn’t matter whether the younger knew of his plans or not, or whether he approved of these said plans or not. Because little by little, he’d give everything in the world to the younger, starting with himself.

(But little did Soonyoung know, Jihoon already had the world. And the world had a shit-eating grin and small eyes and squishy cheeks and was named Kwon Soonyoung.)

           

 

**4\. love**

(Tanging sa 'yo

Tanging sa 'yo)

 

All for you

Only for you

 

It began in their trainee days, Soonyoung and Jihoon would have late night talks together in the dorms. They’d talk for hours, but time for them was reduced to nothing when they were together. They’d talk about their dreams for their debut, about what type of ground breaking content they’d make together, about what their seniors would say about them, about the awards they’d win, but what stuck in their minds the most was when they talked about their own future together- not as the idols and performers who would later be known as Woozi and Hoshi, but as Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung, best friends and partners in crime

The pair was joined at the hip, their own minds and hearts connected by thick, unbreakable bonds. And they loved each other. And they respected each other. And they stayed by the other. Their friendship bloomed throughout the years of their trainee lives and idol lives until it stopped being a friendship, and started becoming something more.

Now here they are, lying on the top bunk of their beds at the dorm, legs tangled and hands together, as the two faced each other with expressions conveying nothing but pure love and adoration. Intertwined.

In their wordless conversation of _I love you_ and _I love you more_ expressed with only eye-smiles and soft kisses, Soonyoung thinks of the times when he’d visit Jihoon’s studio only to see the younger crying in front of a computer monitor because of the overwhelming weight in his chest from carrying the careers of twelve boys on his shoulders. He remembers vowing to carry the weight for Jihoon, along with his own twelve responsibilities.

Soonyoung wasn’t able to carry them all for Jihoon. Because somewhere along the road, the two started carrying them together.

And things felt much lighter this way, for the both of them.

         

         

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just a little lee jiHOMIE and kwon soonBRO in honor of Seventeen's first birthday. This group really makes me want to jump off a bridge and I love them for that.  
> \- Please listen to Cuida even if it isn't in English! The song is all about caring for someone so much that all you want is for that person to be happy. It's a love song that isn't actually a love song (because the lyrics never specified whether they were singing to a lover or a friend or a family member) and I think it screams //soonhoon//  
> 


End file.
